


Cedar and Cuddles

by Apple_Drops



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aya and Ryona arent there but mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, The we cant sleep club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Drops/pseuds/Apple_Drops
Summary: Luci cant seem to sleep just yet so he explores the ship a little but then June finds himand they get all cute n stuff.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 4





	Cedar and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anybody reading this, Its my first time doing anything like this so be easy on me, I just wanted to write something fluffy and fuzzy about my traveler and June. If you enjoyed or have any helpful suggestions please do let me know :)

Luci was pacing around his room with a tired look filling his expression. "For the love of Goldis, why can't I sleep..." He grumbled to himself softly, ruffling his fluffy pastel pink hair with annoyance. It had been a long day so far as while they were gathering information on Zovack they had a run in with some members of the K'Merii and neither party was happy to see each other, Luci had been pushed behind some building while it happened much to his annoyance, even though he has gone through some self-defence training with Aya which turned out to be pretty fun getting to body slam each other, though he was quite sore after as unfortunately he bruised quite easily. The fight was a bit more gruesome then expected as Aya got a bit too excited for tackling down one of the attackers and gave herself a nasty concussion though Ryona had assured her it would be perfectly fine, if Aya had complete bed rest for a couple of days much to the pilot’s annoyance this also meant they would be floating in space for a couple of days until Aya had recovered though Calderon could fly the ship with ease the team came to the conclusion that it would be better for everyone to be ready for our next stop. Luci glanced to the alarm clock on the shelf, which was now beside plenty of cute bright coloured flowers and a couple of soft looking succulents that Ryona had gifted Luci as a housewarming present seen as the room looked so bare at first, Luci looked to the clock with a groan, it was 02:00. At this point Luci realized that ( ~~sleep was for the weak~~ ) he probably wasn’t going to be getting much sleep. An idea popped into his head; he could explore the ship a bit more now that it was so quiet considering the long day everyone had.

Luci threw on a large dusky pink sweater and some baby blue flannel pants and pressed a button opening the large metal doors with a _hiss_ , he stepped out of his room. The hallways were cooler than his room, so he was glad for the extra layer. He began to wander the quiet halls of the ship, only a soft hum of the machinery further below could be heard by him otherwise it was relative silence as he moved. He came to a large window and watched the stars with a twinkle in his warm pale red eyes, Luci adored space ever since he was little as he had fond memories of him and Nerssia going star gazing whenever they had the chance.

His soft eyes traced the constellations that surrounded him before a deep but extremely soft voice cut through his thoughts, “Hey, stranger~”. Luci lit up as he turned to face the sweet voice. “June bug!” Luci beamed as his sparkling pale red eyes rested on the cowboy’s gorgeous alluring grey eyes. Luci’s eyes traced down the much larger figure, a soft dusting of pink rested on his cheeks, June was really a sight for sore eyes even when he was just wearing comfy grey sweatpants and a light green tank top, the way his soft sandy locks rested behind his ears just made him flustered, Luci traced the scars leading down his burly tanned arms though it looked _extremely_ attractive to Luci, it pained him that the scars were there at all. Now if only Luci knew that June was dying inside as well, upon seeing that Luci looked _incredibly_ adorable right now, the way the oversized jumper gave him a clean view on Luci’s neck and his cute gills that fluttered whenever he became flustered, his soft freckled cheeks which had a touch of growing pink to them, June had to exercise a lot of restraint not to run over and bury himself into the crook of his neck and whisper sweet nothings to him.

June stepped closer to the relatively small Kitalphan a sweet grin rested on his face as he looked over to him, “Hard time sleeping…?” He chuckled softly and titled his head a curious glint in his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t know why, How about you…?” Luci hummed quietly fidgeting with his sleeves. “Oh, you know me….” Sadness glazed over June’s eyes for a moment as he looked out toward the surrounding space. “Well, isn’t that just beautiful” He cooed softly changing the topic, the cowboy’s stunning grey eyes rested on Luci who was peering out the window nodding in agreement. “Though not _nearly_ as beautiful as you…” His voiced was barley a whisper as he said it. Luci kept his gaze averted, his gills fluttered, while his cheeks became a bright pink which spread up to his ears, he didn’t know if he was meant to hear the comment but either way it made his heart skip with delight.

After awhile of pointing out different constellations and general happy conversation, June turned to face Luci. “It’s getting pretty cold do you want to continue this somewhere else…” June hummed nervously, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he awaited an answer from the pretty boy beside him. “Sure!” Luci chirped happily to June’s delight. “Where were you thinking of going...?” Luci spoke again but his voice was softer this time. “If you are comfortable with it why don’t we visit my room, o-only if you want to though…” The gentleman stuttered slightly, fidgeting with his bracelets trying to distract himself. “I would like that, very much.” Luci cooed softly in response, though inside he was excited, he had never actually been to June’s room only teasing the thought of in his head. June beamed at his response and instinctively clutched his hand and began walking making Luci’s heart skip a beat as the cowboy’s calloused thumb rubbed circles around Luci’s knuckles with great care as they travelled to June’s room. They soon stood outside the large metal door, Luci smiled and glanced over to June, he kept his eyes on the ground for a bit. “Can you wait out here for a second, I just need to make sure it isn’t a complete mess, I wasn’t expecting to bring anybody in today.” He chucked softly before he smiled apologetically at Luci. “Oh, it’s perfectly fine just don’t leave me waiting too long.” He giggled softly which made June’s heart thump faster than before, he stepped inside closing the door.

June as quick as he could put away his shirts that lay on a chair in his desk, he put away a few personal belongings that he didn’t need Luci to see. June turned back and opened the door when he was happy with his room. “You can come in now.” He purred softly as the Kitalphan stepped inside glancing over his room. Luci could feel June’s gaze on him as he looked around the room, it had touches of greens and yellows around the place, his bed was larger than his own though it made sense given June’s height which made him easily tower over Luci, there was many blankets and cushions, one which had a cactus stich on it which particularly drew Luci’s attention. He had a few pots of lavender which gave the room a calming smell, on his wall he had a few gun holsters hung up, Luci had to admit June’s handiwork was impressive each stitch was carefully placed with precision and the leather was very lavish, he clearly took pride in his work.

Suddenly Luci tripped as he missed his step, he was awaiting the touch of the freezing floor but found a protective arm around his waist. His eyes shot up to meet June’s grey beauties, a look of concern flashed over him. “Are you alright…?” His voice soft filled with worry. “ _Are you my prince charming~_ ” Luci spoke with a sultry tone before he realized what he said, and his cheeks turned deep pink. “Only if you want me to be~” June responded a lazy grin making its way to his lips as he called out playfully. This made Luci even more flustered covering his face in his hands as his gills fluttered, he felt June come nearer moving Luci’s hands from his face, adoration rested in June’s eyes as he leaned close, to the point Luci was enwrapped in this captivating scent of cedar and lavender. Luci smiled as a fuzzy and warm feeling filled his chest as June’s large arms were wrapped around him. “You’re so wonderful” Luci muttered in this voice filled with awe before he felt June’s lips were pressed against him, they were hungry while remaining extremely gentle a feeling to which the Kitalphan reciprocated with ease. “Was that alright…?” June cooed nervously to Luci. “That was perfect” He purred before getting up with June’s help though his hand remained by his waist. “Hey does this mean we are allowed snuggle now…?” Luci mumbled hope lingering in his innocent big red eyes which sparkled with joy. June didn’t even need to respond and just lifted him up to his bed with a bubbly laugh emerging from Luci. They both wrapped themselves in blankets, Luci snuggled against June, his arms wrapped around his chest while June’s arm lay over his hip making Luci’s heart flutter. Luci yawned softly as sleep began to tug on his eyes, he rested his head under June’s chin. “Goodnight…” He chirped softly to June. June whispered quietly his voice as sweet as honey “Goodnight, sweetheart”. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep, June still wrapped protectively around him.


End file.
